Crack goes the Inu
by inuyasha's little angel
Summary: This is a reposting of the story i took off before. The beads of subjugation and our favorite world… SIT! Our favorite Demon Lord and our favorite Demonslayer fall in love with each other whether Inuyasha likes it or not, a vicious battle with happen, som


Crack goes the Inu 

Summary: The beads of subjugation and our favorite world… SIT! Our favorite Demon Lord and our favorite Demon-slayer fall in love with each other whether Inuyasha likes it or not, a vicious battle with happen, someone will get kidnapped and a Monk will fall for a demon born of Naraku. What will happen to the Inu-gami?

At the end of each chapter I might give you a bit of preview of the next chapter. Please read and review! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I.Y.L.A. does not own Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Rin, or Jakyn (which I don't mind), and the rest of them sniffles. Okay enough stalling.

Sessh: So what's this fanfic about anyways?

Inu: You didn't read the summary? HAH! You're so going to die when you read it _Fluffy._

Sango: Yah it's about you and me! But I'm not going to tell you what will happen, though. Heh heh.

Inu: I will tell you _Fluffy. _You and Sango get together, together! MUHAHAHAHA!

(Sessh looks on showing no emotions what so ever)

Sessh: _Inu-Kuro, _If you keep calling that idiotic pet name one more time, I'll will kill you… death glare at Inuyasha

Inu: Fluffy, Fluffy, Fluffy, FLUFFY!

Sessh: I'LL KILL YOU!

IYLA: okay lets get this story started before this gets too messy…

Sango: I agree with you for once.

Chapter 1: The Ominous Black Figure… 

"SIT! SIT! SIT!"

"SHIT! THAT HURTS BITCH!"

"SIT!"

"OWW! I was just askin' you to make me some ramen!"

"Make a bowl of ramen yourself! "

"But… don't be so stingy Kagome, I just finished wasting a demon"

"I know, you have two arms, two legs and a heart beat you can make your own, Inuyasha!" Kagome growled.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" Sango asked the fuming Kagome. "No, I'm not! I don't feel well, my tummy hurts, and I really, really, REALLY hate it."

Kagome started to cry. "Inuyasha your just a, a JERK! SIT!"

"OW! Kagome stop saying it! God, are you on your 'time of the month' or something?"

Kagome blushed and looked at Sango for help, who understood, and lets not forget to mention the perverted monk.

"Inuyasha you shouldn't say such things! You're so insensitive! Come on Kagome, there's a hot spring around here, lets go. And you, monk, don't even think about whatever perverted thoughts your thinking, you pervert."

"Sango, I'm hurt. Why on earth would I want to watch two beautiful women in a hot spring, bathing?"

"Miroku…. I'll kill you if I find out your looking." Sango growled out at the scared monk.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other and then looked at the two departing females, both thinking 'What's with them?'.

Scene change

"Kagome are you going to be okay?"

"No. Stupid Inuyasha, Sango do you have it too?"

"Blush well yes, but its ok. He's just a guy, don't worry."

"But isn't this a bad thing?" Kagome asked, while looking around before getting undressed to go into the hot spring.

"Why?"

"Well, because it's spring-time"

"Ooooohhh… I see. Well as long as we're with Inuyasha and Miroku no one will think to try and do anything to us, it's ok!"

"Okay…" Kagome said with uncertainty.

Back at the campsite

Miroku was sitting at the fire staring at Inuyasha, who was poking the fire with his hand (Stupid thing to do, huh?), while he thought about Sango and Kagome. 'What should I do...hmmmm... well I guess I could try and sneak a peek at the girls… "Ok Inuyasha I'm going to… umm get some water for lunch... er… Dinner"

"Oh no you don't, monk. I know what your thinking and I'm coming with you"

"I'm hurt that you would think—what? Okay lets be off." Miroku got up, getting ready to leave when, Inuyasha suddenly stopped, sniffed and growled.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked at a very, very pissed off Inuyasha.

"I think I smell…"

Scene change, somewhere in the forest

"Hey, wait up Koga!"

"Wheeze Koga slow down!"

"You two are so slow it would take ten years to get there if I was slow like you." Koga grunted. "Sniff I smell mutt-face, that means that my Kagome must be there too, c'mon lets go."

"Koga…" Ginta and Hakaku groan, while resuming their never-ending chase after Koga.

Back at the hot spring

Kagome was washing her hair when she though about a question that was on her mind. "Sango?" Kagome asked shyly.

"Hm?" Sango stopped washing herself and looked at Kagome questioningly.

"How can you deal with the pain?"

"What pain? The cramps?"

"Yah…" Kagome said quietly.

"I don't think about them. They don't bother me too much." Sango explained.

"Lucky you," Kagome muttered under her breath.

Sango and Kagome resumed washing themselves, but stopped when they heard some rustling in the bushes. Both turned to see Koga jump into the area and shortly after word Inuyasha jumped in and tackled him. Both were sharing random, painful kicks and punches while the girls just stared, shocked. Then Miroku showed up, stared at the dueling pair, then looked at the girls and smiled. Kagome and Sango both came back to reality and screamed bloody murder, thus distracting Inuyasha and Koga from their fight.

"SIT!"

"WACK"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! WHACK" Koga laughed at Inu and Miroku before getting whacked on the head by both Kagome and Sango.

Just then Ginta and Hakaku came running into the little area, stared, turned around and ran till they thought it was safe to come back, because when they got there Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga were on the ground blue, bloody and raw with two furious, naked females hovering over them.

"Well that pretty much ruined our night Kagome. You want to go back to camp? I'm hungry," Sango said while getting dressed.

"Sure. Sango? What is your Chest, waist, hips, arm span and height?" Kagome asked randomly.

"Huh? Hmmmm… I think I'm about 50 inches in the chest area and about 30 in the tummy, hips… hmmm… I think it's about 32-34 maybe and my arm span is 120 cm and I'm about 5'4", why?" Sango asked Kagome who had managed to get some paper, a pen, and was writing it down. "When's your birthday Sango?" Kagome asked not looking up.

"November 3, why?" Sango asked.

"Sango that's in less than a month! I'm going to get you a birthday present! Tomorrow I'm going home for a few days." Kagome said joyfully.

Sango and Kagome made it to camp and they made some ramen, and ate it… ALL.

"RRROOOAAAARRRWWW!" Sango looked over to Kirara to see what she was mad about. She grabbed her hiraikotsu and ran over while Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows.

"Kirara! What is it!" Sango shouted.

Kirara growled and hissed. Sango and Kagome looked over to wear Kirara was looking and they saw an ominous looking figure with red eyes staring at them from the forest. The dark figure stepped out into the moonlight. But Sango and Kagome still couldn't see who it was.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmmmmmm…" The dark figure advanced on them like it was the hunter and they were the prey.

To be continued…

AN: Sorry it's so short…. Anyways, Who do you think the 'Dark figure is'? So what do you think? Better than the other story? I hope so. Please review!


End file.
